The First Trio
by Sweets5236
Summary: A one-shot connected to "Life of Lily". Harry, Ron, and Hermione are known for creating a memorable trio. They weren't the first. Perhaps the trio created by James, Lily, and Sirius was even stronger. Together, those three could do anything.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

** This is a one-shot connected to my story "Life of Lily" and I'm sure it'll be harder to understand completely if you haven't read it. It's a different perspective on how Lily, Sirius, and James' friendship looked. This was partially written to appease those waiting for the sequel to "Life of Lily", "Face the World Fighting", and partially to gain new readers to the trilogy. Please review!**

**##########**

She had looked so very lost at the beginning of the year. She had a reasonable reason though. The feeling of despair was granted to the girl because when someone's parents had both died within the same night it was a given. As much as she didn't want pity, it wasn't her choice as to who felt it.

It was enough to make anyone's heart sob for the redheaded witch actually. Anyone. Enough to make anyone want to rush to her aid and offer every comfort available. No one had the chance to do that though, because they were beat to it by the most unlikely of saviors.

When they walked into the Great Hall together they weren't yelling or arguing or fighting. They looked content, happy even. There was no sign that something hostile had been between them for the past six years of their lives. There was no sign of that flicker of hatred that had once been growing was still manifest.

It's said that things _can't_ change over night and whoever says that is correct. None of this happened over night. The trained eye would see that this contradiction of their relationship the year before had happened so slowly that barely anyone had paid attention to it.

Screaming matches had become insult relays. Insult relays had become sarcastic conversations. Sarcastic conversations had become rowdy, laughter inducing, stories told in front of the Gryffindor common room's fire. What did this mean?

It means that the redheaded witch was sandwiched between the two dark haired boys. The support they were giving each other almost radiated off of them in waves.

Lily Evans was a girl of order and discipline. She was all about doing things the way they needed to be done and making it as perfect as humanly possible. While she was maybe a tad strained and much too school focused at times, Lily Evans had a pure heart. All those around her loved her and she made the world feel happy. Her smile made others smile back and her laugh made the sun shine.

Her fiery red hair and gorgeous green eyes made every girl envy her, yet when they came to know her that envy dissolved into admiration for someone so humble and peaceful. Yes, Lily Evans was a natural peacemaker along with her other qualities. She could stop a fight in two minutes and release tension between two people in an equal amount of time.

James Potter and Sirius Black however were a completely different story. They were rowdy and reckless; they wouldn't be the Marauders otherwise so it was almost required. Procrastination was their motto and they tended to stick to it with undying loyalty. The same loyalty they seemed to be filled to the brim with. Never before had anyone seen them not together or not defending the other when needed.

James and Sirius were brothers separated at birth it seemed. What with Sirius being the black sheep of the Black family, the Potters accepted him with open arms. Many a Quidditch game and prank had been pulled together at that home when he arrived.

Yes, Lily Evans and the two Marauders were very different people. Nevertheless, there they were, walking to breakfast together, quickly joining Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew while trying to ignore all the attention they were getting.

In the weeks following it was known school wide that together, the three were unbreakable. They could do anything and the world felt safer when they had declared they were going to be aurors, _together_.

That was the promise they made. They would do it all together.

##########

"**Face the World Fighting" will be out soon! Please review!  
**

**-Sweets5236**


End file.
